


Not Even A Little Bit, Not Even At All

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Biting, F/F, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't meet often, but when they do, their dislike for one another brings out the raw passion within them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Little Bit, Not Even At All

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a slight nod towards 10 Things I Hate About You, as Pansy and Astoria's relationship reminded me a little of the couple in the film. Written for sdk for Kinky Kristmas 2012. I'd like to say thank you to my beta, stgulik, who was a fantastic help, and also to the mods for putting on another wonderful fest.

"Here, really?" Astoria said as she entered the room, but it was all she got out as Pansy lunged at her, pressing her against the hotel door. The girl was fifteen minutes late, and Pansy was already highly aroused when she'd turned up. Pansy took Astoria's arms and pinned them to the door as she placed her lips upon Astoria's cold ones. Astoria kissed back, her tongue rough as it explored Pansy's mouth, reaching every crevice it could find. Astoria broke the kiss and wrenched her wrists out of Pansy's grasp, pushing her backwards.

"Bitch," Pansy hissed. She growled animalistically as Astoria pushed her over to the bed and bent her backwards onto it, taking her moment of distraction to undress. Pansy sat up slightly and watched as Astoria exposed herself, smiling widely. "Only the outer robe today? Naughty girl."

"Yeah?" Astoria challenged, dropping her robe to the floor. "I bet you've nothing on under there either."

"Come and find out," Pansy said, waggling her finger. Astoria sauntered over and began undoing Pansy's buttons so fast she nearly ripped the robe. She'd been right; Pansy wasn't wearing anything underneath. She rarely did unless it was winter. More excitement and easier access. They had so little time together, it seemed pointless to spend it undressing. "Like what you see?"

"Always." Astoria breathed heavily as she pulled the robe down Pansy's arms and then over her wrists. She lingered over Pansy's neck, then bit down gently. Pansy gasped with pleasure and her hand automatically flew to her neck once Astoria let up. "I brought a friend."

Pansy quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Understanding dawned when Astoria walked over to her handbag and pulled out the largest strap-on dildo Pansy had ever seen. They'd been experimenting with bigger and bigger ones as time went on, but this looked as though it wouldn't fit. She knew it would; Astoria would make it so. 

"I see."

"Don't worry, dear," Astoria said patronisingly. Pansy glared at her; she hated how arrogant and confident the girl had become. When first introduced into their world, she had been a shy, timid little mouse. Draco still thought she was. Pansy was one of the few to see her true colours. It's what made her so aroused and yet so irritated at the same time. "I shan't force it in. A good bit of lube and some hard work and you'll take Johnny in no time."

"Johnny?"

Astoria shrugged. "The sales lady suggested it. I thought it rather _Muggle_ myself, but I suppose that's the appeal of it." She grabbed a bottle of lube from her handbag and walked over to Pansy, smiling sweetly. "Turn over. I want you on all fours facing the headboard."

Pansy got into position, but ever so slowly. She wasn't used to taking orders. She usually gave them, being the head of her department at the Ministry. Her cold exterior meant she never had to wait or want for anything; nobody wanted to suffer her wrath. 

She stared down at the duvet beneath her as she heard the lube being opened and then felt it applied to her pussy. She was already wet with arousal and raring to get started, but she knew she needed that lube with the size of _Johnny_. Astoria must have been on a power trip when she bought it.

"Cold?" Astoria asked when Pansy flinched slightly. She didn't answer, but it _was_ cold. Astoria's fingers were prodding her pussy roughly and she inserted her index finger without warning, causing Pansy to gasp. 

"A little warning," Pansy snapped. Astoria didn't take any notice, adding another finger and scissoring them.

"You must have been desperate to see me," Astoria mused. "You're dripping wet." Pansy sighed loudly, but this just seemed to further Astoria's ego. "It's a compliment, truly."

"I'm sure." Pansy curled her fingers slightly, grabbing the duvet in frustration. If she weren't so aroused she'd have turned around and slapped the girl by now for daring to talk to her like that. Sometimes she felt as though it was she who should be putting Astoria in her place. Maybe she should mention that one day. She was about to tell her to get on with it when the fingers withdrew and Astoria began fiddling with something behind her.

"Spread your legs wider." Astoria slapped Pansy's arse with a resounding thud. She opened her legs further, but she turned and growled at Astoria all the same. "I love it when you're angry. It's so sexy."

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned back to the duvet, focusing on the flower pattern as she felt the dildo press against her pussy lips. It was wide, she could feel it threatening to tear her apart, but with the lube and her juices the first few inches slid in fairly easily. She spread her legs wider to accommodate and felt Astoria's thumbs at her pussy lips, crudely opening her up. She blushed in shame and grabbed the duvet tighter. 

"Sssh, it's all right." Astoria's words were soothing, but her voice was mocking. She pulled out of Pansy and then gently pushed back in, repeating the same thing over and over, filling her up more and more. It felt amazing and Pansy let out a satisfied groan as the dildo slowly filled her up. "Nearly there, only an inch or so left."

As good as it was, Pansy couldn't help but feel relieved. She felt far too full already and didn't think Astoria could fit in another inch, let alone more. A few more gentle thrusts and Astoria congratulated Pansy on being able to take it all. Never before had she felt so full or so aroused. She licked her lips in anticipation of the good, hard fucking she knew would be coming now she could accommodate the giant dildo.

Astoria didn't let her down. She pulled out slowly and then rammed back into Pansy with as much force as possible. Astoria grabbed onto Pansy's hips with her perfectly manicured nails and dug into her skin, holding her in place even though she wasn't going anywhere. Pansy hissed, but pushed back in time with Astoria's thrusts, unable to help herself. If anything, the slight pain only aroused her more.

"Fuck," Astoria said loudly, and Pansy knew the dildo must be pleasuring her too. She could feel it tingle a little and realised there must be magic on it to make it good for them both. It would be added by Astoria, that was certain. There weren't such places as sex shops in the wizarding world—not yet, anyway—but Pansy could just imagine the multitude of products they could stock. It could be a rather creative business. "You're as tight as the day I first fucked you. Hubby doesn't do you much, does he?"

"Piss off, Astoria," Pansy said through gritted teeth. She pushed roughly back onto the dildo, filling herself to the hilt and extracting her pleasure. Leaning on her right arm, she reached her left underneath her to play with her clit. It was peeking out of its hood, as if desperate for some attention, and Pansy was only too happy to grant it. She rubbed furiously as she matched Astoria's quick thrusts, hissing loudly when Astoria began spanking her bottom. She, like Pansy, must be coming close to her orgasm.

"You little bitch!" said Astoria. "You think everyone should bow down to you, don't you? Not me, no. I got the man you wanted and then took you and all. You'd be a laughing stock if the world knew about us." The spanks rained down on Pansy's arse with more vigour and force than before. "Nobody else will ever know the real you and me. How our roles in society are truly reversed. That you're the weakling and I'm the one on top."

"Ugh!" Pansy only managed the small grunt as Astoria's words took her over the edge, sending the pleasure she needed coursing through her veins. As she came and rode her climax out, the dildo's tingling intensified, making her orgasm last longer. She began to see stars, and the feeling only increased as Astoria orgasmed and the dildo pulsed again. "Fuck," she panted. Beads of sweat dripped down her brow and she didn't realise until the orgasm began to subside how tightly she was clinging onto the duvet. She unclenched her fingers and relaxed slightly, gathering her breathing as she felt Astoria pull out of her. "I _hate_ you."

"I love you too, dear." Astoria's legs wobbled as she stood and then settled back down on the bed. 

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Looked in the mirror lately?"

Pansy let out a slight scream as she rolled over to face her tormentor. The grin on her face made Pansy want to slap her silly. "You try my patience. If you weren't—"

"—such a good fuck, you'd stop seeing me. I know. You say it every week. Change the record, already."

Silence ensued as the girls' raggedy breathing filled the room. "Can you stay the night?" Pansy asked in a small voice.

"No." Astoria sighed and shook her head. "Draco's invited his parents round. _Again_. They may as well just move back in and save us the trouble of having to dress up to greet them."

"Oh, but you love to dress up."

"Narcissa doesn't approve of my _taste_. I have to modify for her."

"Ah," Pansy said knowingly. She remembered how vocal Narcissa had been about her own fashion choices when she and Draco were a couple in their youth. "I find it's best to ignore her. She'll stop harping on eventually. Don't indulge her."

"Easier said than done." Astoria looked disdainfully around the room. "Why here?"

"It's the best the Muggles have to offer," Pansy assured the girl with a clipped tone. "They won't bump into us here."

"Perhaps not," Astoria mused. "But if they were to look in the Muggle world, I can guarantee you, 'the best' is where they would start."

"They aren't going to come looking for us, Astoria. We're not _missing_."

"But you said—"

"I said they won't bump into us here. Accidentally. They're not exactly going to check in as guests."

"Unless they have the same idea as we do."

Pansy let out a little laugh at the thought of Draco and Blaise meeting in secret to fuck. She couldn't see it happening. 

"You laugh, but I can tell you've not been fucked since we last saw each other. Blaise is bound to be getting it from somewhere."

"Is he now?" Pansy groaned loudly. "Just focus on your own marriage and stop worrying about mine."

"Fine." Astoria stood and picked her discarded robe up off the floor, slowly dressing herself. Pansy didn't bother; she'd booked the room for the night and thought she may as well use it. Blaise wouldn't know she was gone. He wouldn't be returning home that night; something or other about 'business'. Deep down, Pansy knew Astoria was right, but she wouldn't dare admit it. 

"When are you next free?" Pansy sat up and watched as Astoria put the lube and dildo back into her handbag. She despised the woman, but she didn't want to stop their meetings. They were becoming more infrequent of late and Pansy wanted to make sure she knew when the next one would be. Although they ran in the same social circles, they rarely had an opportunity to talk to each other, as everyone tried their best to keep them apart. 

"Draco is having a gaming night next Saturday. I think Blaise is attending too, so you won't be missed."

"Good." Pansy let out a small smile, but let it drop when she saw Astoria looking at her. "Here again?"

Astoria nodded and headed for the door. "Good night, Parkinson."

"Good night, Greengrass." 

They still called each other by their maiden names. Pansy wasn't exactly sure why, but she thought it was because they refused to grow up and acknowledge the sorry state of their marriages. The only constant, safe thing they had in their lives that nobody else could touch was each other. Even though they couldn't stand one another and their sessions often turned to physical fisticuffs, they knew the score.

Neither of them were going anywhere, and that was all they could rely on for the time being.


End file.
